Waiting for the right one
by AnnieJames14
Summary: Billy "The Kid" Timmons meets a girl from a small town in Texas who has come to the city for a fresh start in life, and falls for her. What he doesn't know is what - rather who - she's trying to escape from. After he figures it out, he does everything in his power to keep her safe and out of harms way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Expendables" or any of the characters from the movie. That all goes to Stallone. :) The only people I own in this story is Marissa and a few others. Now...enjoy. :D**_

It's been almost two months since the Expendables team got done with their job in Asia. All the guys were sitting around a fire waiting for the sun to go down, well, all but one of the guys. Billy Timmons, the newest addition to the group, who they had in habit to call "The kid", was out and about, enjoying the winter breeze coming in from the north. Winter was the one season he felt he could think. - After a while of walking, Billy decides to go into a nearby coffee shop but is stopped in his tracks when he saw someone who seemed to be lost. He could tell she was new around, anybody that's been in the city knows it corner to corner within two days, at least. He chuckled softly to himself and approached her.

"You look lost."

"Hm?" She looked up at him as she rubbed her arm. "Oh. Um, yeah, I suppose I am."

To him, she sounded more nervous than anything else. He frowned just slightly.

"Let me show you around...?" He offers.

It took her a few minutes to think about it. She had some experience with men offering to help her out, but they all ended up wrong in the head. But, even though she couldn't explain it. There was something different about Billy. Was it possibly the look of trust in his eyes? Or was it something completely different? None the less, she trusted him, but only slightly. She nodded slowly and blew on her hands to warm them a bit. Again, Billy frowned seeing she was cold. Not minding the cold air, he slipped his jacket off and wrapped around her shoulders.

"How about we save the tour for later and find someplace warm? You look freezing." He tells her leading her towards the coffee shop.

"I...was on my way to the coffee shop, but I got lost. Doesn't help that it's cold and slightly snowing."

"Well, you were headed the right direction. It's just around the corner."

"It is? Well, I don't feel entirely hopeless now." She giggled.

He couldn't help but chuckle quietly, "Do you have a name?"

"Me?" She asks pointing at herself.

"I don't see anybody else I could be talking to. Do you?"

"No. Um. Marissa. I'm Marissa."

"..Marissa," When he said her name, his voice trailed off. All he could do was smile.

"What about you? Do you have a name?" She smiled crossing her arms.

"Oh! Billy. Names' Billy."

"Billy; that's short for William, I'm guessing?"

"Uh," He begun to chuckle, opening the doors to the coffee shop for her. "No, just Billy."

"Oh," Marissa nodded once stepping in. "Thanks."

There wasn't much to say. The two were total strangers to each other. For the time being anyway. There was something Marissa found trustworthy in Billy, but, she couldn't quite make out what it was. And there was something Billy found interesting about Marissa, like her life story wasn't all the more greater than his. He didn't really have to ask her to see that there were struggles and moments that she's trying to forget. Course, that's one thing about the city that makes it stand out. People come to the city to get a new start. A clean slate. And hope their past doesn't come and kick them in the behind. Billy could relate to that being an ex sniper, he was looking for a new start as well. - Billy found a nice spot to sit near the window. They sat in silence among the others in the shop until...

"So," Billy suddenly announced. "Um, can I get you something to drink?"

"Um, no. I'm good. Thanks, though...?" She says sounding a bit unsure, and looking almost uneasy about the situation.

"Sure. So, where are you coming from?" Billy asks trying to keep awkward silence from creeping in.

"Um, a small town in Texas."

"Texas. I heard it's hot down there...?"

"Normally. During the summers. But, you get used to it, I suppose," She shrugged lightly, then remembered she had Billy's jacket around her shoulders still. "Oh! Uh, here's your jacket." She says shrugging it off and handing it back to him.

"Ah, thanks."

Silence slowly crept in on the two again after a while. But, as again, there wasn't much the two could talk about. They were still strangers to each other. But, at least they had a bit of a conversation going. Marissa leaned back into her seat trying to think of what it was that made her trust Billy so easily after dealing with other men with rotten minds. She thought and thought until she finally noticed something on his jacket. It was a pin. From the army. It looked like some form of a sniper. But, she had no idea what it meant.

"You're in the army?" She asks hesitantly.

Billy looked at his pin and covered it quickly before nodding, "Was. Served three years then retired."

"Got a bit rough for you?"

"Something like that." He nodded looking out the window with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. ...I don't know why I asked that. My curiosity is something I'll have to control." She shook her head slowly looking down a bit.

"No. It's okay. It was just a question. It was going to come out sooner or later. " He says, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

Marissa didn't believe him, so she sat in silence, mentally hitting herself in the head.

"Marissa, look at me," He says reaching over to take her hand in his, looking into Marissa's eyes as she looked up. "It's okay, I promise. It was just a question." He tells her managing to grin. His tone sounding more firm but meaningful that before.

Marissa nodded, then knew exactly why she could trust him. He wasn't like other men. He wouldn't get drunk and abuse her. He wouldn't get himself into trouble and blame it on her. The list continued to grow in her mind. He wasn't who she thought he was. He was most certainly different. They both seemed to have waited for the right person. One that could understand one another. One that would change a life for the greater good. And that's what Marissa and Billy wanted. Someone that they could talk to, whether it be a man or woman, that would help them through things. And someone that would change their life for the greater good.

They had been waiting for the right one to come along. And they both found it.

**_Thanks for reading! I greatly appreciate it! :D _**


	2. Home?

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Expendables" all that right goes to Stallone and his crew. :) **

**AlanJovel: Thanks. :) Got bored one night. Saw there wasn't enough FanFic stories with Billy in them, thought, "Why not?" Kinda changed things around, just a little. XD Turned out pretty good. ._. **

**Eva Vanderwater: You're wish is my command. ;) The people asked for more, then they shall get it. xD Wow, I sound like Bruce Almighty. :P Anyway, thanks for the offer but I think I have enough to go on for now, I'll let you know when I need suggestions though. But, really! Thank you for the offer. :D **

* * *

****It was noon, or well, almost noon Tuesday afternoon. The sun was out, the snow was slowly beginning to melt. The soft dripping noises of the melting ice from rooftops and trees excited Marissa. Being a small town Texas girl, she wasn't all that comfortable with the cold. Honestly, she hated it. But, she loved the snow, oddly enough. She thought it was beautiful, especially when the cities Christmas lights are glowing on it. So many colors. But, so little time to enjoy it. It gets colder the longer she stays out at night. That and she doesn't trust many people at night. Could you blame her? Who _would _trust the dark? Crazy people.

Marissa was happy. She didn't realize it until she caught herself smiling. She hadn't been happy once almost all her life. She could smile and not be questioned about it. She could laugh and not be told to keep her trap shut. She could do most anything to express her happiness without someone getting in the way of it. - For the time being anyway - The thought of being happy brought more of a smile to her face. But then it faded when she ran into a drunken man, holding a half empty beer bottle. He was muttering something before she ran into him. When she looked up at him her heart instantly skipped a beat. The happy feeling fled from her, instantly turning into fear. He took her arm in a tight grip that made her wince, "So," The man suddenly announced an a harsh voice. "This is where you ran off to? You thought you could hide from me!?" He questioned her angrily.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"Taking your worthless soul back home. That's what I'm doing here." He glared.

"I-I'm not going anywhere!" She shouted fearfully.

She was trying to stand for herself for once. She has never said no to her father. Not once. Because, if she did he would beat her until he thinks she's had enough.

He stopped continuing to glare at her, he gripped her arm tighter and tighter until her forearm was completely red. He knew it was only a matter of time before she would give in so he continued to make his grip tighter until Billy rushes in, forcing his way between the two of them. "He, hey! Back off!" He shouted, his tone demanding. He stood in front of Marissa protectively glaring at the man in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asks studying Billy.

"Someone clearly you don't want to mess with," Billy states with a rough tone. "I suggest you move on before you do something you regret."

"Are you threatening me?" He asks with a smirk.

"No."

"Then, I guess I have nothing to worry about," He says before turning his attention to Marissa who is trying to keep herself hidden behind Billy. "Come on, Marissa. You're coming home. Now."

Silence. Nothing but the tapping of melting ice drops hitting the wet ground is heard. Billy looks over his shoulder at Marissa. Fear written all over her face.

"No." She mutters quietly.

Billy smirked lightly at the man turning his attention back to him, "You heard her, she want's to stay. Now walk away."

"_You _don't know what she wants," He said beginning to point to himself. "_I _know what she wants. She wants to come home."

"Home?" Billy scoffed. "Do you even hear yourself? Not to mention, you're drunk. I've met guys like you before. She doesn't need your bull crap right now. She says she wants to stay. She's free to make her on choices now, pal. Now, like I said before. Walk. Away." He says. His tone more commanding.

The man only loosened glare for a moment before pointing the end of his half empty bottle at Marissa, "This isn't over." He states.

He turns around and begins stumbling off. Billy turns around to face Marissa. She only looks away as he looks at her.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Billy asks in a soft and quieter tone.

"The drunken idiot I called my father."

"Y-Your...father?"

"Surprise." She said sounding weak, rubbing her arm, which was still red.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He questions concernfuly.

She nods slowly, "Thank you, for what you did. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up." She says. After she thanks him, she forces herself to say nothing more.

"No problem." He says managing to grin. He lifts her chin up gently so she looks at him. "If you need _anything, _anything at all. I'll be here. Alright?"

The thought of what he said brought a slim smile to her face. She only nodded slowly looking into his soft, baby blue eyes. He leaned in slowly, brushing his lips against hers. She had closed her eyes seeing him lean in. Before she could do anything, he kissed her gently, pulling away moments later. "Let's...get out of here." Billy suggests. Marissa could only agree.

_**Yep! Here's chapter two people! xP Hope you like it. If I made any mistakes. Tell me? I'll be sure to fix them! :) **_


	3. Weakness

**AN: Two chapters in one day. Hm, yeah, I guess you could say that I'm bored out of my mind and I have nothing better to do besides this. But, what the heck, I love this story, I love this paring, and I absolutely love this movie! :) So, more comes your way! :DD **

* * *

****Two weeks. It's been two weeks. Something gave Billy a sickening feeling every time he let Marissa out of his site. It made him uneasy every time, so he decided to keep an eye on her for awhile. Staying close by just in case. He had told Barney and the others as well. Lee told him it happened to him and Lacy after he had a "talk" with her "current" boyfriend at one point in time. But, Barney thought something else of it. There _was _something off about the city. It was to quiet. Nothing came in, no missions, no calls. Nothing. It was still. Hale, Yin, Toll, and Gunner, thought it was nice not having a job to run on for once, but, even they had an off feeling. Barney just told Billy to be careful and keep a close watch on Marissa. Seeing that anybody that wanted to come after the team they would instantly go after Marissa seeing The Kid has a big heart and would do anything to keep someone out of harms way, including Marissa, even if it means forcing the team to go with him for help. She's seen more as a weakness to the guys than someone close to Billy. Which irritated The Kid. Barney had a small likeness for Marissa, he and Marissa would chat every now and again. He would teach her the smaller self defense moves and have a good laugh every now and then. But, he tried keeping his distance from her, not wanting something bad to happen to her. For his and Billy's sake. Barney thought that she was good for The Kid, a girl to keep him just as he is.

One day Marissa was sitting in the park, watching the sunlight glisten on the snow - rather staring ahead - thinking about what she would do next time she ran into trouble, such as her father. She didn't want to get herself hurt again, it made her look and feel weak. But, thanks to Barney's help, she might know how to fix that. The only thing stopping her was her fathers strength. He was obviously stronger than she was. She didn't know if she would be able to defend herself. Training is a much bigger difference than when it's actually happening. Barney also taught her at a slow pace. That and it's a different story when you're doing the moves with someone who's teaching them to you because they come at you slower than an actual speed of the real thing. - Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled and thinking it was her father or someone else, she jumps up and whips around quickly to see Billy standing behind the bench with a slight charming smile.

"I..." She started but stopped herself and sighed. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Understandable." He says walking around the bench. "You okay?"

"You mean other than almost having a heart attack?" She joked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Billy chuckled, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I need to stop being so worried all the time so, it's my fault."

Billy sits on the bench resting his arm on the back of the back of it, "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, really." She said.

Billy could only nod. He could see there was something bothering her, but she wasn't going to force her to talk about it. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him. Marissa smiles lightly and sits next to him, resting her head against his shoulder. "You know, I can't thank you enough for what you did a few weeks ago." She tells him.

All Billy could go was chuckle and look ahead, "Anything for an angel like you." He says in a soft tone.

"Angel, huh?" She questions with a light blush.

"Yeah. In war, someone like you could save a life. You saved mine."

"Well, I'm glad I saved someone special."

Billy smirked lightly and kissed her temple gently. Marissa only smiled and leaned against him looking ahead.

Billy couldn't help but think of what's being eating him inside and out, even being here watching over her he has a sickening feeling. Is it nearby? Is it coming soon? Are questions he keeps asking himself. But nothing seems to answer his questions. Nothing has happened in two weeks, as before, it's still and calm. Peaceful really. Billy didn't want to leave her alone, especially if he still has this sick feeling as he's sitting here with her. But, he knew he hand to go sometime.

**_A month later..._**

Marissa walks through the park, alone, just like she had been for a few weeks now. She walked past an older man who seemed to have just arrived. He approached her and addressed her as if he knew her. To her, he looked French more than american. He had somewhat of an accent as well. She didn't see him as much of a threat, but, that was her mistake. After a short conversation, he struck her on the head causing her to fall to the ground, dropping her phone that she had grabbed to call Billy. The man took her phone and sent Billy a text saying, "You have something of mine. Now I have something of yours. I want what's rightfully mine." After that, he threw the phone away in a nearby trashcan and took Marissa to an abandoned house on the edge of town.

_**Bam! ^-^ No? To awkward? Okay. v.v I see how it is. Anyway! Hello again. .-. Bye...for now, I think. . . I know I kinda left you with somewhat of a cliff-hanger. Not really. I don't think. I'm just gonna stop talking - Or typing - now. .-. Bye. **_


	4. Are you afraid of me?

_**"I'm back!" As Trench would say. XDD Anyway, here's another chapter. :) **_

_**Bianca. 101: Thank you for your review! :) I was hoping it wasn't to rushed. XD I'm glad you like it. :D**_

* * *

_****_The Kid quickly ran into Tool's place where all were having a good laugh and a few drinks. All of the laughter was suddenly stopped when Billy rushed over to Barney.

"What is it, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost." Barney stated simply with a frown.

"It's...it's Vilain," He panted holding out the phone to Barney. "H-He...took Marissa." He added through a panting breath.

"That's impossible!" Gunner shouted. "Barney literally decapitated Vilain!"

"I-I mean, unless it's Hector..?" Billy said sounding unsure.

"Not a chance. I personally took care of Hector." Lee said.

"Well! Who ever the hell it is he or she took Marissa!" Billy

Everyone instantly shot up and gathered around Barney to read the message. Everyone, including "Tool" was shocked, they all thought Barney had taken care of anybody that was working with Vilain long ago. Reading this message angered Barney, especially since he had gotten closer to Marissa, for protection purposes. Even the guys had gotten just a little closer since the last month she's been around. "What we gonna do?" Yin questioned sadly in broken English.

"We're not going to sit here," Billy stated firmly. "That's one thing for sure!"

"Calm down, Billy. We'll find her." Barney said calmly.

Billy couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't help but blame himself for not going with her. Lee walked up behind him and patted his shoulder lightly with a slim frown, "How could I have been so stupid?" The Kid questioned himself angrily. "We all make mistakes, Billy." Lee says. Barney stood and walked to a computer before calling Yin over to try and track where the text was sent from. Everyone was quiet. No words were said until Barney walked over to Billy and stood in front of him, lighting his half used cigar. "Look, your girl is a fighter. I would know," He says with a light chuckle. "She knew the risks, being around us. Around you. She stood up with the risks, fought 'em off, to be with you. Trust me when I say, we'll find her. We'll bring her back. I promise." Barney tells Billy. Lifting his spirits up a bit. Everybody seemed surprised that Barney said all of that, Gunner and the others were convinced that somewhere, somehow Marissa uncovered a small soft heart Barney kept hidden under sheets of metal for so long.

"I got something! I..I got something!" Yin exclaimed running over to Barney then back to the computer.

"Strange little dude." Gunner mumbled under his breath shaking his head.

Gunner's comment made Billy chuckle lightly while walking over to the computer with Barney.

On the screen was a small red circle. It blinked repeatedly. Billy looked at it closely before scoffing bitterly.

"What?" Hale questioned looking at the screen closely.

"The bastard sent the message from Marissa's phone then left it in a park trashcan." Billy says rolling his eyes.

"Well, this great! Now we don't know where she is." Yin said throwing his arms in the air.

"Nice goin' little man." Gunner mumbled.

"Hey! I like to see you try and do this!" Yin yelled standing up for himself.

"'Ey, you tried little man. Aright? You tried." Hale says reassuringly trying to bring down the tension.

Yin only sighed shaking his head. Barney remained quiet, standing there as if he were in thought. Suddenly, Billy's phone rang. It was an unknown number. It startled most everybody except Barney. Billy looked at the phone then at the team. "Answer it." Barney told Billy with a nod. Billy answered at the last minute, "Hello?" He mumbled.

"Surprised you haven't tracked every cell phone in the city yet, Billy." A french men said after letting out a breathy sigh.

Billy's heart instantly skipped a beat, he looked at Barney and nodded mouthing, "It's Vilain." Barney looked to Yin and told him to track the phone call. "Listen to me you sick bastard! If you hurt her, I swear I will kill you and whoever is working with you!" Billy told him strictly.

"Relax," Vilain says calmly. "I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll make you a deal. You bring the coordinates to me and I'll have your pretty little girlfriend to trade."

Billy knew he couldn't just hand over the coordinates but it's to save someone he cared about. Everything was quiet for about two minutes before Vilain decides to break the silence. "Or, I can just kill her now." He threatened simply.

"No! No. Fine! Where?" He blurted .

"The park. Two o'clock." Vilain ordered.

"Unharmed."

"Completely unharmed."

"Fine."

"Oh, and Billy. Don't be late, for her sake." He said before hanging up the phone.

Everyone in the room was quiet. Billy couldn't say anything, he did the one thing he wasn't supposed to. Give away the coordinates. But, what else was he supposed to do? He wasn't going to let Vilain kill her. He really had no choice. "What happen?" Yin asks with a frown looking at the others. "Yeah, what happened?" Lee repeated Yin's question. "Did you get a location?" Billy asked, his voice a mere mumble.

"No. The call was to short." Yin answered.

Nothing was said. Billy just rushed out of the building. The others stood in confusion. Barney and Lee decided to follow to see what's happening.

_Two 'c'clock. At the park. _

Billy walked to a taller man with darker hair, at his guess it was Hector. Vilains right hand man. At first, Billy doesn't know what to think.

"Where the hell is he?" He asks Hector angrily.

"He'll be here shortly." Hector replies.

Lee and Barney watch from a distance confusedly. It's to late to get involved, so they stand away. A few minutes pass, a black van shows up. Vilain steps out and walks to Billy. "Did you bring what I asked for?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Billy replied. "But, you're not getting it until I see Marissa." He says.

"I can relate to that." Vilain nods and looks to Hector. "Apportez-lui."

Hector nods once and walks to the van taking Marissa out and shoving her towards Vilain. She struggled in fear as she got closer to Vilain. She had a few bruises on her face, but, nothing to major.

"Marissa," Billy gasped at the sight of her. "Let her go!" He demanded.

"Hand over the coordinates first. Then she goes free." Vilain says stroking small strands of hair away from Marissa's face.

Billy glared and nodded taking the coordinates from his pocket. He looked to Marissa and mouthed the words, "It'll be okay." Billy stood in front of Vilain and held out the coordinates to him. "Give it to him." Vilain said motioning to Hector. The Kid only sighed heavily and handed Hector the coordinates. - As Barney and Lee watched this scene, Barney couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for his anger towards The Kid. He knew he would be doing the same thing if it were up to him. - Hector gladly took the coordinates from Billy with a smirk. As Billy stepped back he turned his attention to frightened Marissa and nodded with a concerned look on his face. "Now that that's over with. Respect must be taught." Vilain states. Marissa's eyes fill with fear looking between Vilain and Billy. "I'm not afraid of you." Billy says standing tall.

"You should be." Vilain says shoving a knife through The Kid's side.

"No! NO!" Marissa shrieked.

Billy staggered backwards. Lee and Barney both rush over once Vilain and Hector had moved on. Barney lifted Billy's head off the ground as Lee called for help. Billy turned his attention to Marissa and mutters the words, "I love you."  
Barney looked to Marissa and frowned slightly. Lee looked back at Billy and Marissa and paused as he's telling their location. Marissa took his hand in her's tears practically spilling over, "I love you too." She stuttered.

_**Well, that's it for now. XDDD Mwhaha! I feel so EVIL. :) **_


	5. Answers

**AN: Sorry it took awhile for an update. I've been REALLY busy this past week. But, here's the latest chapter. :) **

* * *

"But, this isn't goodbye," Marissa told Billy gripping his hand a little tighter as his grip got weaker. She looked at Barney looking for a sign of hope. "Right?" She questions sadly.

Barney only nodded and held Billy's head a bit higher. "Right. Hang in there kid." Barney said with a small hint of concern in his voice. But, oddly enough, he's more concerned for Marissa than he was for Billy. He knew Billy was a strong soldier and could handle things like this, after all, that's how he got enlisted for war. That's why they have to deal with in the war. Marissa, on the other hand; Barney could see she never handled something like this before. He could tell she's never been near a knife or a gun or anything that could cause a situation like this before, not even for hunting. Once Lee had given their location, not even five minutes later, an ambulance arrives. As they get Billy on the stretcher and into the ambulance, Lee has Marissa close to him comforting her. Barney, stands there talking with one of the medic's asking small question's about Billy. "Is he gonna be alright?" Barney asks concernfully. The medic sighs heavily and leads Barney away from Marissa's hearing range, "I can't give you a positive answer now. The wound is pretty deep. It will be a miracle if he survives. We need to get him to the hospital now. Or he defiantly won't make it." The medic says slinging a bag over his shoulder. The medic quickly jumped into the ambulance and drove to the hospital. Barney walked back to Marissa and Lee; Lee still had Marissa held close to him, keeping her calm. Marissa pulled away from Lee and turned her attention to Barney wiping her eyes.

"What did he say?" Marissa choked.

"He'll be okay. They need to get him to the hospital," Barney told her. "In the mean time, let's get you back to Tool's. We need to get things done." Barney added.

Just as Barney was about to make his way back to Tool's place, Lee stopped him, taking him by the arm and gestured to Marissa. "Come on, let the kid heal a bit. She just watched The Kid get stabbed for heaven's sake. She needs some time." Lee said quietly. As much as Barney wanted to give her time to heal, he needed the information, any information from her while it was still fresh in her mind. Barney turned to Marissa and motioned for her to follow. Lee sighed and followed behind Marissa as she past him. Once they got to Tool's everybody instantly shot up seeing Marissa but no sign of Billy. "What happen? Where's Billy?" Yin asks with a frown. "Yeah, where's The Kid at?" Gunnar repeat's Yin's question. Lee shot a glare at the both of them motioning for them to keep quiet. They all turn their attention to teary eyed Marissa, Barney has her sit on a chair, Hale comes over with a glass of water that Lee requested for him to bring to her. Marissa forced a slim, weak smile up at Hale and the others. Barney pulled up another chair and sat beside her. "Okay, first off. Are you okay?" He asks. Marissa nodded slowly refusing to say anything at this point. "Are you sure?" Lee questions standing on the other side of Marissa. Setting the glass of water down, Marissa nodded again. She refused to talk, simply because she's afraid of what her voice would sound like if she talked. Would it be rough and angry? Or full of sadness and hurt? She didn't want to find out, so she kept quiet. "Marissa, I need to know something. Do you know where they took you?" Barney asks. Marissa shook her head. "Did they say _anything_ to you? Anything at all." Hale chimed in. Marissa again, shook her head. Lacy walks in with a frown, not sure whats going on. All she knows is that Marissa is a good friend of Lee's and Billy's girlfriend. Lacy walked to Lee and saw the depressed and concerned look on Marissa's face, "Guys, come on. Give her some space. Hell, I can hardly breath with all of you standing this close and asking questions," Lacy told them all shooing them away. The she turns her attention back to Marissa. "Lacy. Err, we're trying to get some-" Hale begun before getting cut off.

"Answers. I know. But, look at the girl," She sighed. "Give me five minutes with her." Lacy added softly.

Barney and Lee nodded slowly and stood there watching her.

"Alone." Lacy states looking over her shoulder at all of them.

"Oh! Right. Course!" Lee says leading everyone outside.

Lacy rolled her eyes and looked at Marissa, "Sweetheart, did they say anything to you that might help these guys find them?" Lacy asks softly.

"No. I-I mean, I don't think so, if they did, I don't remember." Marissa responded hesitantly.

"Focus on when they had you. Did they say anything? Maybe not toward's you. Did they whisper among themselves? Did they talk to anybody on a phone?"

Marissa nodded, "A younger man. Hector, I think. He said something about getting coordinates..?"

"Okay. Coordinates to where, do you know?"

Marissa shook her head looking down sadly. Lacy rubbed her shoulder lightly before standing, walking to the door and telling the guys to come in and follow her. Of course they all follow, Barney is the first to say something. "Well?" He asks. "If they said something important they didn't say it to her. She said all they really said in front of her where she could hear them was something about coordinates." Lacy said with a frown. Barney sighed and nodded, "Alright. Thanks for the help, Lace." Lacy nodded and walked to stand by Lee. "Is she gonna be okay?" Toll asks with a bit of concern written through his voice. "There's no tellin', Toll. She and Billy are close." Lacy says looking back at Marissa. "Well, I should go." Lacy added kissing Lee gently. Barney only rolled his eyes. Lee and Lacy look at Barney and laugh.

_**I know it's short but I PROMISE I'll make the next chapter longer. And I hope this all made sense I'm sorta in a rush today so...if this doesn't make sense just say so, don't leave me in the dark. :) Please and thank you! **_


	6. Hope

**_Holy crap! D: It's been forever! Sorry about the REALLY late update, I've been sick and really really really busy. D: But, I think most of that has calmed down some, at least until March. . ANYWAY! I'm back, here's what you've been waiting for. - Also, aside from the point which I'm keeping you from, XD Check out my facebook page!: Annie James - fanfiction. Okay, NOW you can enjoy the story. _**

* * *

"Or you could stay..?" Suggested Yin. Before Lacy left. "I mean, none of us could do what you did back there with Marissa. Who knows, we might need just little more from her," He said looking up to Barney. "Just maybe..?" He added questioningly.

"Little dude's right," Said Gunnar. "None of us have what you call a "gentle touch." " He stated using the hand quotation gestures.

"Oh what the heck. Alright, I'll stay." She said with a light smile. Barney did't care what she did, to be honest. Whether she stayed or left, he still had to concern for Billy. Not to mention keep a close eye on Marissa. Since Vilain is still out there he might be targeting her and/or the team next. So, all his attention for now is stuck on those two things. Suddenly all that changed when the doors to the building flung open with a dull like thud when the door hit the wall. A random, 5'10½", male came in rushed over to Marissa pulling her as she stood up in shock into a tight hug. "My God! One day here and everything goes to hell. Are you okay?" The young seventeen year old asked pulling away from Marissa. She was surprised, that's for sure. "Lance...?" She said questioningly. -Lance Monroe was Marissa's best friend from her misirable town in Texas. Her _only _friend. Lance and Marissa did everything they could for each other. Once, Lance had his parents let her stay over because her father was beyond drunk and angry with her. And he know's what happens when he's drunk. _Everybody_ knows, but they sit by and do nothing. Lance and Marissa both have tried to get the cops. But, every time they come by, Mr. Roberts comes up with an excuse and gets passed. Every time. And it's not like she could go to her mothers. Hell, her mother doesn't want anything to do with Marissa. Besides, even if she did, she wouldn't be able keep Marissa over long. She's always getting into trouble. She and her boyfriend both. So, like before, she doesn't have much of a choice other than to stay with her father. - He nodded quickly with a charming grin - which Marissa always seemed to like about him, it's always made her smile. - "The one and only. God, I've been so worried about you! Ever since you up and left Texas!" He exclaimed. He looked around and noticed he stumbled into something he probably shouldn't have. Gunnar had walked to stand in front of him, standing almost a food taller than Lance, he crossed his arms, "Who the hell are you and how did you find this place?" He asks in a rather deep and rough voice. "Stand down, Gunnar. Before scare the kid," Said Lee. "It's not that hard to find this place. Especially if a lot of people now we come here, almost all the time." He added. Lance didn't back down, he stood there in front of Gunnar fearless, as would anybody. "Lance Monroe, and it's like he said. This place wasn't that hard to find." He states simply.

Honestly, everyone was impressed with Lance. Even Gunnar, but he didn't show it, of course. Normally anybody that came toe to toe with Gunnar was scared out of their mind. Standing 6'5" and his rough look, would be enough for anybody to be scared out of their mind. But, not for Lance. Lance was used to this. "Come on, Gunnar, leave the kid alone. Will ya'?" Questioned Hale. Gunnar grumbled something in sweeden that nobody could understand. Lance turned his attention back to Marissa and brushed a few hairs away from he face, "Are you sure you're okay?" Lance asked with more concern in his voice watching her sit back down.

She could only nod. Lance looked to everyone else confused. The guys just look away and down, all except Barney and Lee. "She hasn't said much all day." Lee said with a heavy sigh. "Lace tried talking to her but she only said a few things to her. Same with all of us. We've tried, but nothing much came from her." He added looking to Lacy softly. "Barney hasn't said much either." Lacy added to the list of problems. It seems that another problem keeps coming around the corner. Waiting for someone to add them to the list.

Barney looked up questioningly, still saying nothing. He shook his head and looked away from them still trying to figure out what he's going to do. Suddenly Marissa decides to say something, "Who was that gut anyway?" She questions quietly. Hale sighed smugly and frowned, "He goes by Vilain according to Booker." He said. Marissa looked a little confused by the "Booker" comment, but, it doesn't matter. She has a name, now she just needs a place. If she can remember the turns and sounds she heard on the way to where they took her when they did she might be able to find them and take care of what she's planning. "Why?" Barney finally questions looking curious.

She shook her head and sighed heavily, hiding what she has in mind, "No reason. I just wanted to know who it was that took me." She replied. Barney didn't believe it, or, he didn't want to at least. He's seen that look on her face before. He'll talk to her about it later, once everybody has left to do their own thing. Or when she decides to make her move. But, before she does that, she has to take care of _one_ other thing. She stood reluctantly and looked to Barney and Lance, "I wanna see, Billy." She suddenly says. Everyone pauses before turning their attention to her. They all know that Billy is in bad condition, they didn't need a doctor to tell them that. They could feel it. Actually, their only concern for the moment is if he'll make it out of the hospital.

"Maybe you should think about that before you-" Lacy started before Marissa cut her off, "I have thought about it. Why? Is there something you guys know that I don't?" She questions fearfully. Everybody stands silent, just as they all have been for the past few hours. "It's not that, it's just-" Lacy tried to begin again before she was yet again cut off, but not by Marissa. But by Barney. "If she want's to see The Kid, then I'll take her up there." He says without any emotion on his face. He doesn't even blink. Not once. Lance steps up and says, "I'll go with you."

"No," Marissa suddenly says after Lance speaks. "You stay here. I need you to stay here." She adds. For unknown reason, Lance stands down and nods to Marissa. Gunnar could only laugh quietly as he leaned against the wall. Lance instantly shot a glare towards him, which made Gunnar put his hands up lazily in surrender. Barney still curious about Marissa's plans, nods to her and leads her out.

* * *

_At the hospital..._

Marissa walked into Billy's room, and is completely shocked. He was breathing through tubes, he had needles in both of his arms, his heart monitor read that his heart was weak. It struck Marissa like a bat to the stomach. She slowly walked to his bedside and hesitated but carefully took his hand in hers. It was so weak, his hand was pretty much limp as it sat in hers. She said nothing for at least the whole visit. Which almost made no sense to Barney. Normally someone would start talking to someone they no wouldn't reply to them. But what was he going to do? Everybody handles things differently. Maybe silence is how Marissa handles things like this. Suddenly, the silence was broken when Billy's heart monitor starts to make a flat screeching sound, which instantly sends Marissa into shock. As Doctor's rush in and tell her to go and wait in the hall, she can't move. She doesn't even blink, Barney quickly forces his way in and takes Marissa into the hall. "Kid?" Barney snapped his fingers in front of her face a few times, "Kid? Marissa!" Barney said repeatedly until a nurse from behind the main desk for the floor came over and had her sit down, "Get some water." The nurse told Barney.

Barney nodded and frowned walking to get some water. The nurse frowned and tried to get Marissa to talk to her, "Miss? My name is Amelia Taylor. If you can hear me, I want you to look at me. Alright..?" She said with concern. Marissa slowly came out of shock and looked to Amelia. A moment later, Barney returned with a cup of water and handed it to Marissa. More doctor's rush by them and into Billy's room. Marissa can't even stand to look up, all she saw was their feet. The sound of the monitor and the sound of shouting and rushing voices, they all rang in Marissa's head. It was the only thing she could seem to hear, suddenly, everything was quite. There were no more voices, no more screeching, no more rushing doctors. Marissa looked up hoping it was all over, hoping that Billy was safe.

* * *

_**AN: Yep, I'm evil. XD Tell me what you think, and I'll see you soon! :) **_


	7. Dead or Alive?

Silence. Silence is what made Marissa fear the worst as she sat there with Barney and a nurse at her side. There was beeping, no talking. It was silent enough that she could hear the cars on the streets below them. She stood up and slowly walks to the door, not aware of what she's about to witness. The doctor's slowly separate to let Marissa into the room. Nobody said a word, not even a breath came out of their mouths. When she finally came to stand in the middle of the room, she noticed something. The heart monitor was off. It wasn't making any heart readings anymore, she knew that meant only one thing. When Barney finally came through the door, he was shocked himself. Everybody watched as Marissa took small and slow baby like steps towards Billy's bedside. She took his hand in hers, it was limp. She ran slowly ran her hand over the top of his, now holding his hand between both of hers. She couldn't bare it. The mere sight of this was heartbreaking, to everyone. Even Barney. "Death; three fifteen PM." Said on of the doctors looking at his watch sadly. "C-can I have a few minutes? Alone." Asked Marissa chocking on her own tears. The doctor nodded and motioned for everyone to leave the room. Once again, everything was silent. She hesitantly reached up with her hand and stroked his dirty blonde hair with a sad smile, forcing herself not to cry aloud. "Don't leave me," She said as tears stained her eyes and cheeks. "Please, you can't leave." She added before quieting her voice, knowing the doctor's are right outside the door. "I...I love you." She slowly brought down her hand, following his chin line before coming back up to his cheek, softly cupping it in her hand. Saying nothing she planted a soft kiss on his cheek as she stood. Everything she did was followed by hesitation, when she finally reached the door, just as she touched the door nob, she dropped to hear knees and begun to cry. She's never cried like this, never. Not even once, for death was somewhat new for her. She had lost her grandmother before but, she knew that she was in a better place when she decided that it was her time to go. Barney somehow manged to get inside while Marissa let go of the door nob, he helped her stand and brought her close to him, his rough and strong arms wrapped around her. He brought her outside of the room and walked out of the building. Barney was used to death, he's handled it plenty of times before, but this was different. Somehow, it was so much different. Not over thinking the subject, he and Marissa walked back to Tools where everybody shot up with curiosity. Lee, Hale, Yin, Lance and Tool looked concerned when they saw how tears overtook Marissa's eyes. Lee turned his attention to Barney with a questioned look, all Barney did was shake his head. That was sign enough. Everybody just stood still, nobody moved, they were to shocked. Lance frowned deeply and walked to Marissa, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him, his strong arms she found quite gentle and soothing. "I'm sorry, kid." Lee said walking over to stand by her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as Lance pulls away. Marissa can only nod. She hadn't spoken since the hospital visit, she doesn't want to speak. She's afraid of what her voice would sound like if she did decide to speak. Every emotion is running through her all at once. Anger, sadness, pain, and the feeling of being hopeless. Mostly anger, which reminded her of her plan. Which she now knew she needed help with, but, that will have to wait.

Everyone took their turn wishing her luck and giving her their condolences on her loss, and their own. They all knew that Billy was a good solider and was ready to leave if he had to. They just wish he didn't need to leave. "Look, if there's anything you need, we're all here for you, alright...?" Tool stated after taking a puff from his pipe. Marissa nodded forcing herself to smile lightly, before looking at Lance, "Can you take me home?" She questioned looking just a little hopeful. Lance nodded and took off his jacket he had on and wrapped it around her shoulders, "Of course." He said forcing a smile himself. Marissa turned around and walked out, Lance following behind her. Gunnar sighs heavily and sits back in his seat, "Poor kid."

* * *

**_Three days later..._**

Lance stood in the doorway, watching Marissa stare at the wall in front of her, not saying anything. He became worried for her after awhile, she hadn't eaten, talked, or even slept since she left Tools after visiting Billy. He didn't blame her, he thought that he'd probably be the same way if it what happened to Billy happened to someone he cared about. He finally walks over to her and takes a seat beside her and frowns, "Mars?" He muttered tucking a few locks of hair behind her ear. "Hm?" She questioned not looking away from the wall. "Are you hungry?" He asks more concernfully. Marissa finally turned to look at him and nods slowly, "A little." Lance nodded and rose up from his seat, grabbing a coat from the side chair next to him. He held it up so Marissa could slide her arms inside, "Come on, then." He said forcing the thinnest of smiles. "We're going out to eat?" Marissa asks confusedly.

"You need to get out of the house, Mars. You need some sunlight. Now, come on." He encouraged.

She nodded and reluctantly stood, slipping her arms into the coat. Lance opened the door and lead Marissa out, then begun walking to a nearby cafe. "..So," Lance suddenly says trying to get her to talk to him. "Why here? Why this city?" He questioned. Marissa turned to him looking a little confused, she then turned her attention back to the path ahead of them, "It's the first city I came across. Well, the first decent city. ..Or, so I thought." She sighed. Lance sighed and nodded, he didn't completely understand but he understood enough. He stopped just as Marissa did and watched her depressed expression change to something else, something he couldn't quite understand. He waved a hand in front of her face and snapped a few times until she finally came to, "Hello? Mars, come back to Earth, please." Lance said. Marissa shook her hand and blinked a few times, "What?"

"Everything okay?" He frowned.

Marissa nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"You kinda zoned out for a few minutes. Scared my half to death."

"I-I...I hate to cut off lunch but, I have to go." Marissa said backing away from Lance.

"Mars..-" Lance couldn't finish, because Marissa had run off before he could. He sighed heavily and decided not to follow. Because, he knows that she needs her own time. Time to be alone.

* * *

Marissa ran through the park, finally stopping at a bench. The same bench she always sat on, the same bench that Billy would always sneak up behind her and scare her half to death. The thought of the memory made her smile. It made her feel just slightly better to smile again, she ran her fingers against the back of it and made her way around then sat down. She closed her eyes and smiled just a little wider remembering Billy.

_Billy tripped as he was chancing Marissa around the park, she turned around and gasped playfully trying to keep herself from laughing. "Are you okay?" Marissa laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine." Billy replied chuckling brushing his shirt off. "You sure?" Marissa asked again extending her hand. Billy nodded and reached up for her hand, but instead of her pulling him up, he pulled her down to him where he tackled her and was now over her, holding her hands to the ground, and looking victorious. "Ha!" He said with a laugh. "Alright, alright. You win." Marissa said. "I always do." Billy teased leaning in and kissing her lightly. _

Marissa randomly reached up and touched her lips and opened her eyes. Then she felt someone wrap their arms around her neck softly, she thought it was Lance but when she stood up and turned around. It was someone completely different. Her smile instantly grew bigger. She ran around the bench and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Everything is quiet for almost five minutes before...  
"Miss me?" Billy questioned with a charming smirk.

* * *

_**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it! :) Oh yes! Please, check out and like my facebook page...? Annie James - fanfiction.  
Bye! x) **_


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

Urm, where do I start? xD Because I'll be busy during the day starting march, updates might come at a really late time. So, please cope with that. I do apologize for it. :)

Um Bianca. 101 (forgive me if I spelled that wrong): I will fix that, thank you for pointing that out! :D And, yeah...I do plan on making him stay, otherwise - if I had him leave, it would ruin the story. xD - And, I plan on mixing this story up a bit. Kinda like a Steven King movie. xD Always has a twist somewhere, just don't know when to expect it. :) But, again, thank you for pointing that out.

Lea55ndra: Honestly, I cried writing it! ;) I wanted to make a sad chapter, one that really touched someone. And, I guess I got what I wanted. xD Like I told Bianca (Again, I'm sorry if I spell it wrong. xD) I'm going for a Steven King movie twist. So, keep an eye out. ;)

If there are any questions or suggestions for this story, PM me or go to my facebook page, OR just review this authors note. :) Thanks for reading this story! You guys are awesome!


End file.
